


Can You Spare Some Pain?

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF Morgana, Canon Era, F/F, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana wants to revenge her broken heart... and someone will pay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Spare Some Pain?

"Don't cry to me oh baby,  
your future's in an oblong box!"  
\- The Misfits/Metallica (Die, Die My Darling)

"Say sorry, bitch, say sorry..."  
\- BreakDown Of Hate (Man-Killer)

Gwen opened her eyes. She was hung from the ceiling of the cellar room. Her body hurted, being bruised and wounded. She couldn't reach the floor with her feet, which kept hurting her arms and her back. Bitter tears started to drain onto the floor.  
Morgana wasn't trying to browbeat Gwen... no, she wanted to impale her with her hatred and disgust. She didn't utter a single word when her eyes gleamed and another load of pain coursed through the veins of the lil' mayhem. It was savage... it was hateful... and it was hideous!  
"What do you want from me?" cried Gwen. Morgana's face, hard as a stone, revealed a smile engraved into her features like the finest poetry on concrete... or like the love words on her broken heart. Morgana came to Gwen... slowly and proudly, her head high, looking like the queen she was. Then she moved Gwen's hair aside and neared her face to Gwen's. "I want you to bleed for me," she whispered into Gwen's ear. Then her eyes gleamed and Gwen's body swirmed in agony. Morgana stopped. Gwen rose her head - haughtily and priggishly. Morgana stood there, face to face, her dark liquored eyes piercing Gwen with contempt. I despise you, you treachereous bitch, thought Morgana. Gwen spat and hit the place hiding Morgana's vengeful heart underneath. Morgana smirked. This little slut, clad in blood, filled with hatred is drowning and beating around herself.  
"What have I done to you, huh? You will drown in that hatred you spew." Yes... and you will pay for this mutilation of feelings, my dear Gwen. You say I am horrible, but you are the most harrowing abomination, Guinevere. You abused my love to get closer to your goal - seizing the throne. You shattered me to bleeding shards and dumped them into the ground. Morgana neared to Gwen's ear one last time and hissed in the most venomous way she could, so Gwen wouldn't hear tears in her voice: "Don't you ever dare to break a witch's heart. It hurts." Gwen's eyes widened, but Morgana had decided already. Tis my revenge. Her eyes gleamed again and Gwen was contorted by her mortal cramp.  
Morgana walked out of the torture chamber, walked away from this armageddon. What a villain am I? Morgana shook her head to get rid off of these thoughts... she's a villain. She hurt me... Morgana sat down on the floor and hid her teary face in her palms. Morgause came into the hall and knelt next to Morgana. As she embraced her, caressing her shoulders, she realized Morgana is shuddering. She revealed her face, swollen and soaking wet. "Has my heart filled up with ice?" she whispered. Morgause wiped the tears running down Morgana's cheek softly and kissed her forehead. "I hold your heart in mine... and it's anything but cold." Then Morgause kissed Morgana's trembling lips and buried her hand in Morgana's hair.

"What these walls offer for you is important  
\- salvation, if you earn it."  
\- Charlie Clouser (X Marks The Spot)

"What happens if you're still alive?  
Will you suffer enough to cry  
if tears infest our holy ground?"  
\- Children of Bodom (Scream For Silence)


End file.
